Running Away
by MikaMckeena
Summary: flick 07 Sam tries to runaway from a problem, yet understanding can be found in a friend.


Running Away.

Sam and Prime, no slashing...prev's...:P

All char's belong to the ppl who made them.

Part of him stared at his mother, the other part moved his body out of the house. Running into the early evening air. Spring rain having fallen just a few nights before. Leaving the world in a mist covered blanket at this time. Perfect from running from the moments just fallen before.

His feet kept moving his body

His mind left back at home

His mother's words still cutting deep into his mind just moments before...

How long he ran, he did'nt knew or try to guess. Lungs ached for air, his heart pounding in his chest like a brass drum. Still, he ignore his body out cries to rest. Pushing it to its limits like he never had. At least, his body made its own choice. Falling to the ground in mid run. His hands scraping the ground and bleeding. Leaning his head into the cool sand, tears edged on the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to cry, it made the truth all to real again.

Moments seemed like hours, the sun dieing from the sky. Cool air beat on his over pushed body. After he had done, was this how fate befriend the teen? Hitting his fist into the gravel. Blood oozed from the opened scrapes he was making on himself.

Standing up took all the strength the boy had. Wild emationd leaving his body frail from the running. He guessed hours had gone from when he had ran from home. Yet, he walked from the path. Not wanting to face his mother's face. He just walked for hours, away from the lights of the city. Ending up into a all to familiar place had been with h is friends. Over looking the city, stars touching the end of the world.

Sitting his body under the tree, Sam hugged his knees. Digging his figures into the cut up hands. Using the sharp pain to drive away the unseen one...

Bumblebee picked up the worries his Sam's mothers voice. She had been calling around to look for Sam for hours. Bee felt worry hit his spark. He always knew were the teen was. Spreading out his sense to the brink, he picked up nothing. The only autobot in range was Prime.

"Optimus Prime, come in?" he singled out.

"Bee, this is Optimus Prime. What is the problem?" the autobots voice played out.

"I can't find Sam, and his mother has called all his friends. No one has seen him for hours." the conmao's voiced tensed from the worry.

The air went dead for a moment. "I'll look for him, you get Milka to help you."

"Got it, over and out" his voiced cut out.

The diesel trunk rolled to life from the parking lot. His mind on what have might caused the young teen to act like this. Sam always told Bee were he was going to be, or stayed in contact with the young autobot. Even then, he would Milka knew were he was in a sense. Optimus Prime felt worry bloom in his spark about the boy. They owed him a debt from the battle just a few mouths ago. He owed him for saving his life at the last moment.

Getting a idea of were the human might be, he turned onto a gravel road. Heading for one of places Sam and bots went sometimes to get away from human eyes. Slowly to a stop as his senors picked up the familiar shape of the teen. He was leaning on the tree, asleep almost from his breathing and heart rate.

Transforming, the sound made the boy open his eyes. Sam felt swearing at seeing the leader of the autobots looking down at him with those neon blue eyes.

"Sam, everyone has been looking for you." the deep voice gripped the air. Holding a tone he used only wanting answers.

Sam glared at the bot. Optimus not use to seeing that look on the teens face. Human faced reveled much about what they thought.

"I felt like disappearing for a while. I don;t need to be watched like some fucking child." he spat out. Hands forming into a fist, squeezing out flesh blood from the cut hands.

Narrowing his optics at the words of the teen. The autobot leader knelled down to look at the human a bit better. "Sam, it is ok to take a break. But not letting anyone knew were you might be is dangerous. Starscream is still on the loose. Also, your mother seems very stressed about the behave you have done tonight."

Sam eyes brown eyes glared at the bot. Vemon poured into his voice, his body shaking from the feelings just hours ago. " Fuck off Prime."

Optimus Prime blinked in a bit of a shock. This kind of action was new for him to see in the young teen. He saw how the hands of the teen were bloody and hurt. The dirt on the cloths of his friend. Feeling something deeper was the cause for this action.

"Sam, what happened?" his voice slipped into of comation.

Hearing that tone, what it held. It broke the walls . His body slumped to lean on the tree. Tears edged into field of vision.

Optimus Prime has always known humans were frigel compared to them. Yet seeing the change in the boy like this was beyond him. He looked so lost, young and in pain. Early broken.

"My father has cancer..." the words choked out.

His optics opened a bit from the news. Humans being of bio based could be killed by a virus and often got got sick from the smallest of creatures. One of the deadliest was that called cancer. It killed most humans it fed on. For Sam's father to have it. It must have destroyed the boy...

"Sam, I understand how your feeling. That helpless of watching close friends or family dieing and unable to do anything." he said, putting his hand gentle on the boy's back.

His sorrowed filled eyes cut into the spark of the autobot leader deep as any laser could. Sam was to young for this kind of lost. He had proven himself to all the autobots by his actions. Yet they could nothing to help the boy in this problem. Only be there for a friend when he needed them too be.

"Thanks Optimus, I had a feeling you guys would understand for some reason. I guess we all feel pain in some ways. Kinda sucks..." Sam's voiced hushed out.

Nodding at the u depth of the young humans words. He smiled as best he could. Transformering back into the semi trunk and opening the door for his friend. Sam smiled and climbed in, falling into a deep sleep on his way home. Optimus Prime knew they following mouths would test the teen deeper then any battle ever could. But Sam knew he friends to help him out.


End file.
